galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
Galactik Football Cup
accepting The Galactik Football Cup]] The Galactik Football Cup is the tournament in which the whole series revolves around. The cup consists of teams that possess one type of flux however teams such as the Pirates and the Technodroids possess no flux when playing. It is held every four years and the teams who qualify for the cup all head to Genesis Stadium where the finals are held. The cup itself is an almost exact replica of the FIFA World Cup and only appears once every four years to be accepted by the new winners of the tournament. In The Cup, the Snow Kids won the cup and D'Jok accepted the cup for the team and infused it with the Breath. In Bleylock's Revenge, The Snow Kids won the cup for the second time in a row and when the cup arrived D'Jok gave Rocket the honour of accepting the cup for the team. The Cup was once again infused with the Breath and began its 4 year journey around the galaxy. In A New Start, the date is moved forward for one time and the Snow Kids defeat Team Paradisia, winning the cup and third time in a row. The entire team sent it on it's journey. History The Galactik Football Cup began after the Great Peace in order to keep the powers of the Fluxes at bay. Since then, many teams won the tournament and had their Flux absorbed by the Cup. Known winners and runner-ups of the Cup *The Wambas, which won it during the Wambas' Golden Age. *The Rykers. They won it eight years before the beginning of the series, as their flux was seen in a flashback on the cup. *The Lightnings. They won the Galactik Football Cup four years before the beggining of the series. They defeated The Shadows in the final. They also won it in the past under Warren's leadership. *Snow Kids. The Akillian natives has won the Cup three times in a row and they are the defending champions. Their performance is unique as never in the GFC's history a team managed to defend their title. *The Shadows. They won the GFC 19 years before the series started.They reached the final at least twice since then. One of the final was lost against the Lightnings and the other one was lost too against the Snow Kids, a match which ended 1-2 after extra times. *The Xenons. Under Luur's leadership, the Xenons managed to reach the final of the GFC in the second season. After an unusual final, they lost 4-3 in a penalty shootout against the Snow Kids after their match was interrupted at 2-2 because of a Flux explosion on Genesis. *Team Paradisia. They reached the final of the GFC in the third season, which they lost against the Snow Kids, 2-1. Matches Before the series *The Akillians 1 - 1 The Shadows (match interrupted due to the great explosion) *The Shadows 0 - 0 The Cyclops (Arch injury) *The Lightnings 3 - 2 The Shadows (Galactik Football Cup Final) Season 1 Friendly matches * The Rykers 10 - 0 Red Tigers * The Shadows 0 - 1 The Lightnings * The Wambas 4 - 0 Pirates * The Wambas 2 - 1 Snow Kids Qualifying matches * Red Tigers 3 - 4 Snow Kids *The Rykers: 5 - 0 Snow Kids *The Shadows:6 - Pirates:1 *Snow Kids: 3 - Rykers:2 *The Shadows:5 - Pirates:1 *Snow Kids:4 - Pirates:1 *Snow Kids:6 - Pirates:0 *Snow Kids:2 - Shadows:3 *Shadows:3 - Snow Kids:4 Final 16 *Snow Kids:3 - The Wambas:2 Quarter Final *Snow Kids:0 - The Lightnings:0 (penalty, Snow Kids:5 - Lightnings:4) Semi Finals *Snow Kids:6 - Technodroid V2s:4 *Shadows:0 - The Cyclops:1 (Cyclops disqualified for cheating and Shadows sent to the Final) Final *Snow Kids:1 - Shadows:1 (Golden Goal, Snow Kids:2 - Shadows:1) Season 2 Final 16 *Snow Kids:3 - Wambas:2 Quarter Finals *Pirates:7 - Shadows:2 (Pirates disqualified for cheating and Shadows sent to semi-finals) *Xenons:3 - Cyclops:0 *Snow Kids:2 - Rykers:1 *Lightnings:2 - Technodroid V3s:1 Semi Finals *Xenons:5 - Shadows:3 *Snow Kids:4 - Lightnings:3 Final *Snow Kids:2 - Xenons:2 (penalties: Snow Kids:4 - Xenons:3) Season 3 Before the season * Shadows:4 - Snow Kids:0 Final 16 *Shadows:3 - Gyras:0 *Snow Kids:3 - Wambas:2 *Pirates:4 - Red Tigers:3 *Lightnings:2 - Pullsars:1 *Elektras: 1 - Sandmen of Menor :0 *Team Paradisia: 3 - Cyclops: 0 Quarter Finals *Snow Kids: 3 - Shadows: 2 *Xenons: 3 - Rykers: 2 *Team Paradisia:3 - Lightnings:2 *Elektras: 3 - Pirates: 1 Semi Finals *Snow Kids: 4 - Xenons: 1 *Team Paradisia: 3 - Elektras: 1 Final *Snow Kids: 2 - Team Paradisia:1 Teams *Snow Kids *The Rykers *The Pirates *The Shadows *The Wambas *The Lightnings *Technodroids *The Cyclops *The Xenons *The All-Stars *The Elektras *Team Paradisia *The Sandmen of Menor *The Pullsaurs *The Red Tigers *The Akillians (Disbanded) *The Girass Category:World of Galactik Football Category:Planets